


Warmth

by TreeofStars



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeofStars/pseuds/TreeofStars
Summary: Bill finds Laura in his rack after her first Diloxan treatment.





	Warmth

When Bill entered his quarters, it was pitch black. He stumbled through his front room, not wanting to turn a light on. As he approached his desk, he found Laura curled up in his rack, a blanket bunched at her feet. 

Today was her first Diloxan treatment. He’d wanted to be with her during the procedure, but she’d insisted she’d be fine on her own. He approached her sleeping form with trepidation. This was new territory for both of them. She was so strong, so independent. He wasn’t sure if she would welcome him. 

Standing over her, he realized she was trembling slightly. Instinctively, he reached for the blanket and tucked it carefully around her. She moaned softly and snuggled deeper under the soft blue cotton. He brushed her hair away from her face, feeling her cold, clammy skin. She looked so pale, so fragile. He hated that she had to endure this. 

Taking a chance she might be awake, he whispered, “Can I get you anything?”

“Cold,” she mumbled, not opening her eyes. 

“Okay, one minute.” He turned and removed his jacket and shoes as quickly and quietly as possible. He then moved to the foot of the rack and climbed around Laura, careful not to jostle the mattress. 

“Bill?” she turned slightly.

“This okay?” he whispered, sliding up behind her.

“Yes.” She snuggled back against him.

“Good.” He ran his hand up and down her arm. “You’ll be warm in a minute.”

“I’ll be warmer if you get under the blanket with me.”

He smiled and pulled the edge of the blanket up and over him, sliding his arm around her waist. “Better?”

She nodded into the pillow, reaching back and intertwining her fingers with his, pulling him tighter around her. “Thank you.”

“Sleep now, Laura. Just sleep.” 


End file.
